


Anything else you need? (Klance)

by sconesundermybed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO SHADAM IS AMAZING I AM HERE FOR IT, Fluff, IMSORRY, M/M, klance, major fluff, original lions for some reason?, they're in red and blue and idk why, this is the first fanfic I've ever released to the public, whatamIdoing, where is my impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesundermybed/pseuds/sconesundermybed
Summary: Keith didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were eating him up alive. How could he not have noticed that Lance had been shot? He should have known that Lance was lying when he said he was fine. He should have known Lance wouldn’t cry out like that for no reason.Looking down at the half-lidded eyes and feeling the arm around him start to slip Keith let go of any reservations he had and swept his arm under Lance’s knees, carrying him bridal style in his arms.“Keith?” The eyelids struggled to open and Keith sighed.“Shut up and save your energy, you moron.”He could have sworn a ghost of a smile slid over Lance’s face. He must be going into shock.





	Anything else you need? (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> edit: what is with my spacing and also I tried to do indents but they don't seem to be showing up so sorry if it is out of wack. I tried to fix more of it but it isn't working so sorry...

Keith didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were eating him up alive. How could he not have noticed that Lance had been shot? He should have known that Lance was lying when he said he was fine. He should have known Lance wouldn’t cry out like that for no reason. 

Looking down at the half-lidded eyes and feeling the arm around him start to slip Keith let go of any reservations he had and swept his arm under Lance’s knees, carrying him bridal style in his arms. 

“Keith?” The eyelids struggled to open and Keith sighed.  
“Shut up and save your energy, you moron.”

He could have sworn a ghost of a smile slid over Lance’s face. He must be going into shock. Picking up speed, Keith dashed into Red, laying Lance down gently and flying as fast as he could towards the castle, knowing that Blue would follow him. As soon as he got in he ran out and towards the healing pods with Lance in his arms. 

“Coran,” Keith snapped, “Lance needs a healing pod.”  
“Already on it,” Coran replied and Keith could see him typing away in front of one, “done. What happened out there?”  
Keith quickly yet gently pushed Lance into the healing pod and shut it, hoping that he had gotten him there in time. “He,” curse his voice for breaking, “he didn’t tell me he got shot.”  
Coran put a hand on his shoulder, “He’ll be alright Keith.”  
“Will he?”

Every day Keith went to the healing pod, his teammates thought he was training, but he couldn’t without knowing that Lance was okay. He hadn’t slept in days, but that wasn’t far enough from the norm for them to notice. He stared at the relaxed features and sighed, leaning against the wall behind him and cursing. He had only realized how much he cared for Lance a little while before, trust his epiphany to have the worst timing in the universe.  
Suddenly he heard a whoosh, and his eyes flew open just in time to catch Lance as he fell out of the pod. Wasn’t Coran supposed to warn them about these things? As soon as Lance was back in standing position Keith couldn’t help to check that nothing had been left unchecked by the pod. He heard a hoarse chuckle and his eyes shot up to see Lance’s tired face. 

“Worried about me mullet?” Lance’s voice croaked with a hint of a smirk lining his features.  
Keith couldn’t even summon his usual nonchalantness, “You could have died Lance.”  
Lance’s smirk dropped and his features softened as he reached a hand to Keith’s face, but right before he touched it he seemed to have an internal struggle and settled it on Keith’s shoulder, “But I didn’t, I’m okay Keith. We’re all okay, aren’t we?” He couldn’t help the note of concern for his other teammates.  
“We’re all okay,” Keith repeated, and though his voice sounded firm, it lacked conviction.  
Lance smiled heartily at this, “See we’re all good the-” His eyes widened as one of his legs betrayed him and Keith caught him as he began to fall.  
“Careful there you imbecile.” Keith softly comforted, the ever-hidden fondness evident in his voice as he shrugged Lance’s arm over his shoulders. “Let’s get you to the others so you can rest sooner rather than later.”  
“Thanks.”

Yet as they began to make their way out of the room Coran sprinted in, the others hot on his heels and tripping over themselves as Coran abruptly stopped in front of them.  
“I knew I needed to make those alarms earlier,” Coran scolded himself.  
“Lance,” Shiro breathed and started to make his way over, but he was beaten by two wild blurs of motion.  
Keith had to re-steady them as Hunk and Pidge crashed into them without a second. Hunk mumbling unintelligible words as tears slid down his face and Pidge smiling brightly.  
“Carefully, precious goods over here.” Lance’s voice jokingly grated out. 

After a brief catch up with the rest of the team, Lance made an over exaggerated yawn and called out, “I’d love to keep recounting my jaw dropping endeavors, but unfortunately Keith made that bed I have waiting for me sound too good to continue avoiding.” He had a smirk on his face on he said it, but when he glanced at Keith his features softened a little, and Keith could see just how worn out he was.  
“Well let’s get going then.” He replied, casting a look at his fellow paladins that left little room for argument. 

The journey to Lance’s quarters wasn’t easy, but they made it there without any more injuries, which Keith was thankful for. He gently lead Lance to his bed and helped him down to it, but as he turned to leave a hand snatched at his wrist. Keith froze. 

“Why were you there when I woke up? I mean Coran didn’t know, so how would you?” Lance gasped, but there was only curiosity and confusion behind it. 

Keith couldn’t trust himself to speak. How could he possibly explain that he was worried out of his mind about Lance? That he blamed himself for Lance getting shot, and for not noticing until it was almost too late. That he couldn’t sleep or train or even stomach more than a few spoonfuls knowing that Lance’s injuries may be too much for the pod this time. 

“I…..I…,” Keith sighed and relented, “I was worried you might never wake up.”

Lance tried to get up, but when he failed he tugged Keith over to sit beside him, Keith didn’t have it in him to fight. He felt a hand beneath his chin, and his face was turned to Lance’s comforting half smile. 

“I’m awake now, you don’t have to be worried anymore okay?” 

Keith looked down again, sure, this may be true but it was his fault that Lance had been there to begin with. 

“Hey.” His chin was yanked back up again and this time Lance’s eyes were steely with resolve, “Don’t do that. Don’t you dare blame yourself because I didn’t move fast enough.”  
“But-” Keith started.  
“No buts, that’s it. It’s my fault I didn’t get out of the way, and it’s my fault I didn’t tell you.”  
“I should have-”  
“Noticed? You did, and I told you not to worry about it and that I was fine. It isn’t your fault Keith. It isn’t your fault.” Lance put extra emphasis on the last sentence, staring into his eyes and staring into his brain. “Got it?”

Keith reluctantly nodded and Lance let go of him sighing. He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but before he could he slumped over on the bed, passed out from exhaustion. Keith chuckled and threw a blanket over him, exiting the room and going to the kitchen to eat some space goo.  
Knowing the rest of the team had gone to bed as well, he helped himself and then realized couldn’t possibly go to bed. He was wide awake, and there was still a creeping fear in the back of his mind that if he went to bed the rest of his team would be gone forever. He made his way to the training room and was on the break between the levels when he heard a loud crash and a curse. Immediately he ran out of the room and towards the direction of the noise, finding himself once again at Lance’s door.

“Lance?” He called out, “You alright in there?”

All he heard was a groan, and so Keith opened the door to find Lance half off the bed, his legs held captive by the sheets on the bed and his face ground into the floor. There were a few items on the ground that had clearly been knocked over, such as the entire box of random things Lance had collected, and the area was a mess. Keith faintly heard a “don’t laugh at me” from the figure on the floor, but he couldn’t help but laugh, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so genuinely for such a long period of time. 

Eventually, he heard a smothered voice mutter, “Are you done yet? Or do you want to keep laughing at the injured man who is struggling to get back on his bed?”

He lumbered over and helped Lance back up. Positioning him back to a comfortable sleeping position and aligning his things which had been scattered. Yet again when he went to leave he felt a hand wrap around his wrist to prevent such a feat. Curiously, he turned back and looked at the lengthy figure under the covers. 

“Were you still awake?” Lance’s voice seemed to have regained most of its normal tone, but he still had a bit of a rasp.  
“Yes.” Keith admitted, “I was training.” He said it as if that was all the explanation needed but Lance waited, and Keith relented, “I haven’t been sleeping lately.”  
Keith,” Disappointment laced Lance’s voice.  
“I’m fine Lance. It’s not far from the norm.” Keith reminded him, and when he noticed that the hand had left his wrist he continued to walk out of the room, intent on finishing the training.  
“Wait.” Lance’s voice called, and even the single syllable was enough to halt Keith in his tracks.  
He turned, “What is it, Lance?” He didn’t know how his voice had lost its edge again, but it happened, and he wasn’t sure if he could get it back again. 

Lance didn’t answer, and Keith walked back over to the bed only to notice that his eyes were red, and he seemed to be shaking. Keith knelt down and took his hand. 

“Lance.” Concern was all too evident in his voice, “What happened?”  
“I..” Lance tried to look away but Keith wouldn’t let him.  
“Lance.”  
A heavy sigh was released from the blue-clad paladin and his eyes met Keith’s once more, “I had a nightmare. The team...my family...Earth...Voltron…”  
Keith squeezed his hand again, “It’s over now, and we’re all okay. We’re all okay.”

Lance nodded and they stayed there for a few minutes until amazingly the shudders stopped. Eventually, he dropped his death grip on Keith’s wrist. Keith, taking it as his sign to leave, started toward the door when he felt his feet stop of their own accord. 

“Anything else you need?” He asked turning back and finding that he had only made it a few steps. 

In response, Lance held open the covers and looked at him softly, yet expectantly. Keith didn’t even register the soft smile that slid onto his own face and he made his way back over. He slipped under the covers and Lance slid his arms around him comfortably. All too quickly, with the comfort of the other at their side, the two paladins fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :P I'm so sorry you had to read this. It probably has so many errors I wrote and reread it while I was half asleep. I was going to reread and check it before posting but I know I lose my nerve so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted and hopefully it wasn't too awful.  
> 


End file.
